


Things Behind the Sun

by interstellar (perihadion)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Internal Dialogue, Microfic, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/interstellar
Summary: The world had never glowed like this for him before he realised what Lois was all about.





	Things Behind the Sun

It had been a long time since Clark had revisited Smallville; he hadn't seen the point in a long time. All the people who had featured in his life when he was younger had long since sprouted wings and flown away: his mother was in Washington with Perry White; Lana Lang — one-time love of his life — was a globe-trotting super-heroine; and Lois — Lois Lane lived with him in Metropolis. The only thing left for him in Smallville was the Kent farm, not a living farm now but an historical landmark — a testament to the life he had once thought would last forever.

But when the sun set over the cornfields like that, Clark couldn't be sad that he had moved on — because it was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen in his life, and he had had to leave and come back in the knowledge that he would leave again soon to find it. The whole world was aglow, and Clark had never seen it before, because the world had never glowed quite like this before. The world had never glowed like this for him before he had realised what Lois was about; Clark had never realised that there could be a creature quite so wonderful as Lois Lane in the world — and now he knew, he knew that the world was a much more beautiful place than he had ever given it credit for (and even when it was dark, it glowed).

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could [reblog](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/190852770439/M6qF2vBP) on tumblr.


End file.
